Querida Hija
by Kero-chann
Summary: AcTuALizAdO Capítulo Final listo. La agonía de Hotaru aumentará al saber una dolorosa verdad. Una batalla y un destino se encuentran en juego.
1. De regreso con Papa

"Querida Hija..."

Capítulo 1

"De regreso con Papá"

Las chicas se encontraban muy aliviadas ahora que el caos había desaparecido, todas habían regresado a sus actividades de siempre. Darien regresó a Estados Unidos, por lo que Serena se sintió triste, pero el la consoló diciéndole que regresaría muy pronto, con un regalo muy especial. Haruka y Michiru se encontraban planeando un viaje por toda Europa, junto con ellas, Setsuna. Hotaru, al no poder acompañar a sus grandes amigas, decidió regresar a vivir con su padre, ya que lo extrañaba y deseaba pasar mas tiempo con el...

*Una noche en casa de Haruka...

Haruka: Todo esta listo Hotaru – decía amablemente mientras colgaba el teléfono – tu padre estará listo para recibirte mañana en la mañana.

Hotaru: Gracias Haruka-papa – decía con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pequeño y delicado – ya tengo listas mis maletas, solo falta recoger algunas cosas y estaré lista.

Después de conversar durante unos minutos, Michiru y Setsuna entraron a la sala de estar y se unieron a la conversación...

Michiru: Te vamos a extrañar mucho Hotaru – decía la elegante violinista con un cierto aire de nostalgia - pero regresaremos pronto y nos volveremos a ver...

Setsuna: Y recuerda que las chicas siempre estarán al pendiente de ti por si necesitas cualquier cosa...- continuaba la Sailor del Tiempo –

Hotaru: Gracias Michiru-mama, gracias Setsuna-mama, en realidad aprecio todo lo que ustedes me han dado, espero que tengan un gran viaje...- decía alegremente – y espero que me traigan un recuerdito!!! – terminó de decir con una pequeña risa –

Michiru: - con una gota en la cabeza – No te preocupes Hotaru...te traeremos muchos regalos!!!

Haruka: - sabiendo que Michiru gastaría mas en regalos que en otras cosas se atrevió a decir – Michiru, recordemos que este es un viaje largo, tendremos tiempo para comprar regalos a su momento...

Michiru: Haruka! – sonreía al ver que incomodo a su compañera – Solo bromeaba, pero tenemos que tomar muchas fotos, y eso si, traer regalos para todos.

Hotaru: No se preocupen...- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la pequeña situación que se presentó – yo con solo ver las fotos me conformo...

Setsuna: Hotaru...- dijo Setsuna mientras veía a la pequeña – tienes un corazón muy noble, nunca cambies, esperemos que cuando regresemos, sigas con esa actitud tan buena que tienes...

Hotaru: Gracias Setsuna-mama...- agradecía el comentario de su gran amiga –

Haruka: Creo que lo mejor será dormirnos ya, porque mañana hay que levantarnos a llevar a Hotaru a la casa del Sr. Tomoe y de ahí al aeropuerto.

Michiru: Esta bien, hasta mañana Hotaru. Que tengas dulces sueños...- decía amablemente a la pequeña –

Hotaru: Hasta mañana Michiru-mama...- decía una ya adormilada Hotaru, mientras subía las escaleras –

*Casa del Sr. Tomoe...

Sr. Tomoe: Que bien que mi pequeña regresa a casa – decía mientras se sentaba después de haber terminado de preparar el cuarto de Hotaru – la he extrañado tanto. Quiero ver como mi pequeña ha crecido, además, tengo que agradecerle mucho a esas chicas que cuidaron de ella. Por lo pronto, me iré a dormir....la sorpresa que le tengo a Hotaru, ya está lista...

La noche transcurrió muy tranquila, Hotaru no lo mostraba mucho, pero en realidad estaba emocionada por volver con su padre, aunque tan solo fuese el tiempo que las chicas estuvieran de viaje; sentía que en esa casa encontraba el calor de su madre, sabía que ella ya no estaba, sin embargo sentía su la esencia y con  su padre ahí el corazón le decía que su familia volvería a estar unida. 

Al igual que Hotaru, solo que sin saberlo, el Sr. Tomoe también estaba emocionado por tener a su hija de vuelta, sabía que el regalo que le había 

preparado a Hotaru le gustaría mucho, además de que ya tenía preparada una lista de las actividades que el quería realizar con su hija en el tiempo que estuviesen juntos.

*A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano, a las 9 de la mañana las chicas se encontraban acomodando las maletas en el coche y Hotaru daba los últimos vistazos a la casa que le brindó calor y cariño durante mucho tiempo junto con sus amigas. 10 minutos después todo estaba listo, Haruka encendió el motor del coche y arrancaron hacía la casa del Sr. Tomoe*

*En el coche...

Haruka y Michiru, estaban comentando unos últimos detalles acerca de los pasaportes, boletos y demás cosas, mientras tanto en la parte de atrás, Setsuna observaba a Hotaru, que estaba viendo el paisaje muy pensativa, cosa que le intrigó mucho ya que quería saber lo que la pequeña pensaba...

Setsuna: Hotaru??? – preguntaba en un tono de voz un poco elevado por el sonido del viento –

Hotaru: Si Setsuna-mama – le contestaba mientras que con su mano derecha se apartaba el cabello que le impedía ver a Setsuna  - que sucede?

Setsuna: No sucede nada – decía tratando de ocultar su pequeña intriga – solo que vi que observabas el paisaje y quería saber que te parecía...?

Hotaru: En realidad es muy bonito – contestaba alegremente – en realidad me gusta mucho el campo al igual que a mi papá, por eso creo que construyó esta casa apartada de la civilización, en un lugar tranquilo y apacible...

Setsuna: En realidad creo que estar en el campo te hará mucho bien – comentaba mientras ella se ponía a observar el paisaje también – esta última batalla en realidad fue muy difícil para todas nosotras, y relajarte te hará muy bien.

Hotaru: Si...

Setsuna desistió en su pequeño plan, Hotaru era un ser tan extraordinario que tratar de saber en lo que pensaba era en realidad un gran acertijo, aún así, sabía que su pequeña amiga no lo demostraba, pero, estaba contenta por volver a su casa con su padre...

Veinte minutos después de haber salido de la casa, todas llegaron a la casa del Sr. Tomoe, en realidad se veía muy hermosa, alrededor de tantos árboles, arbustos, camas de rosas y todo tipo de flores de todos colores, mariposas y otros animalillos que salían de ve en cuando de entre los pastos que rodeaban la casa, en realidad parecía un paisaje salido de un cuento de hadas...

Las chicas se bajaron del carro y se acercaron a la puerta y antes de que tocaran el timbre el Sr. Tomoe ya las estaba recibiendo, invitándolas a pasar. (Al parecer, escuchó el motor del carro de Haruka =D)

Sr. Tomoe: Por favor, adelante, acompáñenos aunque sea algunos momentos – decía con la mejor educación del mundo a las 3 acompañantes de su pequeña hija -  

Rápidamente las chicas y el Sr. Tomoe se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a platicar, momentos después el Sr. les trajo un poco de té y unas galletas, que ya tenía preparadas en la cocina....

Sr. Tomoe: En realidad, no se como agradecerles el que hayan cuidado a mi pequeña Hotaru...- decía con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro –

Michiru: No tiene nada que agradecer – respondía amablemente – nosotras estimamos mucho a Hotaru, es una chica admirable...

Setsuna: ...Con cualidades excepcionales y una hermosa actitud...- continuaba Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –

Haruka: ...Además de ser inteligente y muy ágil para todas sus actividades...- terminaba los elogios hacia Hotaru, mientras que con  la mano izquierda alborotaba en forma juguetona los cabellos oscuros de la pequeña –

Hotaru: Ya...- decía sonrojada – en realidad me están apenando...!

Así pasaron los minutos, siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, hasta que Setsuna se percató de la hora, señalándole a Haruka y Michiru que ya se tenían que ir, o si no, el avión las dejaría...

Haruka: Fue un placer saludarlo señor Tomoe, esperemos que pasen un gran tiempo juntos...- decía Haruka mientras estrechaba la mano del Sr. en forma de agradecer su hospitalidad –

Sr. Tomoe: Así lo espero – comentaba mientras acompañaba a las 3 señoritas a la puerta – así como esperamos que se ustedes se diviertan en su viaje...

Setsuna: Muchas gracias Sr. – decía mientras daba una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento –

Sr. Tomoe: Hotaru, despídete de las señoritas...- decía mientras le daba un golpecito leve en su hombro – 

Hotaru: Adiós Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama – Hotaru rápidamente corrió hasta las 3 chicas y les dio un gran abrazo, pero en realidad no estaba triste, porque lloraba con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz porque todos lo estaban –

Las chicas regresaron el abrazo de Hotaru y después de unos momentos, deshicieron el abrazo y se dirigieron hasta el auto, donde Haruka lo encendió y en unos momentos, ya se encontraba en la carretera. El Sr. Tomoe y Hotaru, salieron hasta el pórtico de la casa para despedirlas, hasta que ya no se podían observar en el horizonte.

*Dentro de la casa...

Hotaru: Papi, estoy muy contenta de regresar a la casa! – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

Sr. Tomoe: A mi también me alegra que estés de regreso hija, es mas, te tengo una gran sorpresa! – decía el Sr. Tomoe mientras cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos y empezaba a subir las escaleras de la casa, que llevaban al segundo piso –

Hotaru: Que es papa!? – decía fuerte y efusivamente la pequeña chica mientras se aferraba al cuello de su papa –

Sr. Tomoe: - con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados – Pronto lo sabrás mi pequeña! No seas impaciente...

Continuará...

Hola...se que no he actualizado mucho, pero es que entre exámenes tareas y otras cosas muy aburridas y pesadas, no he podido, pero ahora en abril o mayo actualizaré mucho ^o ^....He aquí una historia que había subido antes pero que ahora vuelvo a subir para los que no tuvieron chance de verla anteriormente...simplemente es un fic no muy largo, en donde conocemos mas acerca de Hotaru y su madre. (Si alguien sabe el nombre de la madre de Hotaru...me podría ayudar diciéndome cual es??? ^ === ^ si??? ). Esta historia, así como lo leen tiene dos finales, el feliz y tierno, y el triste y doloroso...el segundo involucra el regreso de un enemigo muy enojado del pasado de Hotaru...y no, no es la Dama 9...Jejejejeje...podrán adivinar....?

Bueno, nos veremos pronto!!! Saludos a todos, que sus fics son geniales, sigan así mina!!! 

Ja ne!

Atte.

Kero-chan


	2. Querida Hotaru

Querida Hija 

**Capítulo 2**

**"Querida Hotaru..."**

**-o-******

*Dentro de la casa...

Hotaru: Papi, estoy muy contenta de regresar a la casa! – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

Sr. Tomoe: A mi también me alegra que estés de regreso hija, es mas, te tengo una gran sorpresa! – decía el Sr. Tomoe mientras cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos y empezaba a subir las escaleras de la casa, que llevaban al segundo piso –

Hotaru: Que es papá!? – decía fuerte y efusivamente la pequeña chica mientras se aferraba al cuello de su papá –

Sr. Tomoe: - con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados – Pronto lo sabrás mi pequeña! No seas impaciente...

**-o-**

La casa de los Tomoe, una vez mas estaba llena de alegría, por algunos momentos parecía que la Keiko, la madre de Hotaru, había regresado y había vuelto a crear el vínculo amoroso en la familia.

Al llegar a la parte superior, Hotaru estaba más que emocionada por ver la sorpresa que su papá le había preparado, y que con tantas ansias deseaba ver. Tal vez sería algún juguete nuevo, un accesorio...no sabía, pero estaba segura que lo que fuese...le gustaría mucho.

---Hotaru...- decía el profesor Tomoe – el regalo que te tengo preparado, no es un juego de moda, ni alguna prenda de ropa elegante...mi regalo...que espero que te guste es un secreto...un secreto que tu mamá me dijo que te diera después de su muerte, pero...por todos los problemas que hubo, jamás me fue posible decirte...---

Hotaru sentía que su corazón latía a gran velocidad, el simple hecho de que su papá mencionara a su madre, le daba una mezcla entre tristeza y alegría. La madre de Hotaru había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, reduciendo las oportunidades de compartir muchos momentos...lo único que Hotaru recordaba de su madre era su propio pasatiempo, coleccionar lámparas, ya que ella misma se lo había inculcado.

*Flash back*

Keiko se encontraba en la sala abrazada con una muy pequeña Hotaru mientras veían una lámpara pequeña y exótica que el Sr. Tomoe había comprado en un bazar Hindú que había venido a exponer sus artes a la ciudad de Juuban.

---Mira Hotaru...- decía Keiko mientras que con su mano libre señalaba la lámpara que estaba postrada a unos centímetros de ella y Hotaru en una mesita de noche  - esa es una lámpara muy extraña, y siempre que me siento algo triste o sola, me pongo a verla, y siento como su cálida luz, me hace recordar que tengo a mi pequeña y dulce hija y a una pareja que me quiere...por eso, es que las colecciono, por que la compañía y luz que brinda una lámpara siempre nos hace recordar que no estamos solos en este mundo...---

Mientras su madre hablaba, Hotaru, con sus grandes ojos color púrpura, se quedaba viendo fijamente a la lámpara. Veía la cálida luz que ésta brindaba, y al sentirse tan cómoda y segura en los brazos de su madre, solo atinó a dar una pequeña risa, a voltear a ver con ternura hacia su madre y a quedarse dormida...Keiko, al ver que su hija también gustaba de las lámparas se sintió muy feliz, y para el próximo cumpleaños de Hotaru, ella le regalaría su primera lámpara, esa lámpara con la que empezó su colección. Solo que ella no sabía que jamás podría llegar a esa fecha.....

*Fin del Flash Back*

---Mamá...- pensó tristemente Hotaru en sus interiores –

---Hotaru...- decía el profesor Tomoe – te sientes bien hija??? ---

Al quedarse pensando en su madre, Hotaru no se dio cuenta de que su papá la había llevado a su cuarto, bajado de su espalda y que además la había puesto en su cama; él se preocupó un momento al verla ida, pero su preocupación desapareció a los pocos momentos que ella respondió a su llamado.

---Lo lamento papá...- decía Hotaru mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – es que me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste.---

---Mi pequeña...-  decía mientras empezaba a recorrer el cuarto – como sabrás...ésta fue la casa donde tu mamá vivió su infancia. Como regalo de bodas, sus padres...tus abuelos, nos la regalaron, ya que pensaron que necesitábamos un lugar apartado de la contaminación y bullicios de la gran ciudad, y que además, tú, estando tan pequeña, serías beneficiada con el aire puro de una casa de campo. Se hicieron grandes remodelaciones, y tu madre, mi querida Keiko, decidió que tu cuarto fuera el mismo que ella tuvo en su infancia. Mientras se construía, tu mamá, todas las noches venía aquí, admiraba el lugar, y se ponía a pensar como se vería ya terminado y tu en él.---

Hotaru sentía las lágrimas a flor de piel, durante mucho tiempo, estuvo cerca de su madre, aún cuando ella ya no estuviese, por lo que en un súbito recuerdo, Hotaru no resistió y empezó a sollozar para después soltar lágrimas de tristeza y alegría a la vez.

---Tu madre me dijo...- decía mientras se sentaba junto a Hotaru en la cama, y le brindaba un abrazo, postrando su cabeza sobre la de ella – que todas las noches al venir aquí, ella escribía en su diario, me dijo, que ese diario, lo tenía desde antes de que nosotros nos casáramos, y que lo seguía escribiendo, aún después de que yo obtuve la oportunidad de hacer mis laboratorios, y de tenerte a ti. Por lo que decidí buscarlo, pero – decía ahora algo decepcionado – no lo pude encontrar...creo que tu mamá lo escondió muy bien...quería que cuando tu llegaras, pudieras verlo, y conocer algo mas acerca de ella...para que supieras cuanto deseaba ella tenerte...---

---No te preocupes papá – decía Hotaru mientras limpiaba con su brazo derecho las lágrimas de su cara – el saber que este fue su cuarto, ha sido el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, porque ahora se que no estoy tan sola, y que además, comparto algo, que ella desde tiempo atrás quiso que tuviera.---

La noche cobijó rápidamente la casa de campo de los Tomoe, Hotaru y su padre no se dieron cuenta, ya que se quedaron platicando de largo toda la tarde, así que después de alistarse, los dos bajaron y se hicieron una rica merienda, para después planear las actividades del día siguiente, y posteriormente darse una ducha y descansar...

Pequeña...- decía el profesor Tomoe – de seguro has de estar cansada por el viaje, y tantas emociones el día de hoy. Que te parece si te das una refrescante ducha, y después voy a tu cuarto y te arropo para que descanses.---

---Sí!!! 

Hotaru subió efusivamente las escaleras, y después de una no muy larga y refrescante ducha, se encontraba lista para que su padre la arropara en la cama....

---Listo...- decía el profesor Tomoe mientras se agachaba para darle un beso de buenas noches a su pequeña bebé – descansa mi pequeña...mañana será un día muy divertido y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo!!! ^---^---

---Si papá!!! – contestaba Hotaru –

---Hasta mañana mi pequeña – decía mientras apagaba la luz de la alcoba y cerraba la puerta –

---Hasta mañana papá...- se despedía la adormilada Hotaru –

Hotaru, a pesar de que estaba algo cansada, decidió levantarse a acomodar su ropa en el gran clóset de cedro que tenía el cuarto, éste se encontraba incorporado a la pared, por lo que no sobresalía, y lo cual lo hacía aun un poco mas espacioso. Hotaru tomó su maleta y empezó a colocar sus cosas en los mismos lugares de siempre, al parecer, su papá le había agregado un poco mas de espacio al clóset, un espacio para su calzado. Al ver este espacio, Hotaru sacó sus sandalias, sus zapatillas formales, sus tennis y también sus pantuflas...los colocó ordenadamente, pero al momento de levantarse de su posición de agachada, se golpeo fuertemente con el cajón, y sin darse cuenta, una pequeña parte de la pared se desprendió, mostrando una pequeña puerta de metal ya corroído por el tiempo y la humedad. 

El asombro de Hotaru, la hizo olvidar el dolor. Su curiosidad se acrecentó al recordar, que su padre le había comentado que su madre había guardado un diario, pero que a pesar de sus búsquedas no lo encontró. Hotaru se puso a pensar, y llegó a la conclusión, que a la hora de hacer el compartimiento del calzado cubrió la pared que contenía en su interior la pequeña puerta, y que ella, al darse tremendo golpe, hizo que las vibraciones rompieran la reciente construcción de su padre. Hotaru sentía un gran nerviosismo; estaba segura que en ese compartimiento se encontraba el diario que su madre estuvo escribiendo...y así...con su mano temblorosa...se acerco para abrir aquella puerta....

7 cm..."Podré recordarte mami" – decía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas  -

4 cm..."Sabré mas de ti..." – ahora ya con lágrimas en su cara –

2cm....Su mano ya estaba en la pequeña saliente que abría la pequeña puerta....

Al hacerlo, una pequeña nube de polvo se hizo presente en el clóset de la pequeña, notablemente se veía que no había sido abierto en años...y después de pocos segundos...envuelto en una bolsa de plástico transparente...Hotaru vislumbró el diario de su madre...no se contuvo mas, lo saco del compartimiento y lo abrazó hacia si misma, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas ahora....

Después de unos minutos de una pequeña alegría cubierta en lágrimas, Hotaru regreso a su cama, tomó con sumo cuidado la bolsa y sacó de ésta el diario...se veía como nuevo...estaba intacto, por unos instantes Hotaru pudo jurar que olió el perfume de su madre proveniente del diario...

Hotaru se pasó toda la noche leyendo el diario...el tiempo se congeló para ella, y empezó su lectura. Vivió cada momento que su madre escribió ahí...desde su primer beso...hasta el día en que se enteró de que estaba esperándola a ella...y así...pasada la media noche Hotaru llegó a la hoja final del diario...

_"A mi Querida Hotaru..._

_Mi pequeña...si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya no me encuentro contigo...pero eso no significa que no esté contigo en alma. _

_Hija...desde el momento en que el doctor me dijo que tendría una bebé, mis días se llenaron de dicha, y sentí que los cielos_

_me habían bendecido con un pequeño ángel._

_Tu padre, mi querido Souichi, se encontraba tan contento como yo, y como de seguro te comentó, empezamos los arreglos de_

_la casa, por lo que cada noche, venía aquí, a éste cuarto a escribir lo que sucedía en mis días, en esos días que ya formabas_

_parte de mi ser...e imaginaba como se vería mi habitación, ahora tuya...ya decorada con todas las cosas que tu padre y yo _

_compramos._

_Hotaru...me da mucha tristeza el no poder estar contigo compartiendo todas tus vivencias...se que tal vez te has de sentir _

_sola pero quiero que sepas que del lugar donde esté, te estaré cuidando siempre...mis brazos no estarán ahí para cuando _

_tengas tu primer beso...pero esta habitación te brindará la misma calidez de mis abrazos...y aunque no esté yo ahí para_

_tus tristezas...las plegarias de mi alma por ti...te brindaran confort y seguridad...para que siempre sepas que tu madre_

_te quiere...y se acongoja al saber que no podrá compartir todo con su querida hija...._

_Hasta siempre mi querida Hotaru...mi querida hija....Tu madre que te quiere...._

_Keiko Tomoe "_

Hotaru terminó de leer la última hoja, y no se pudo contener...las lágrimas que ya se secaban por los sollozos de hace algunos minutos, volvieron a reaparecer cuando Hotaru, soltó toda esa tristeza y melancolía que guardaba en su ser desde hace mucho al no poder estar con su madre y no tenerla en los momentos que se sintió tan sola, y que su padre no pudo recurrir por su trabajo...

---Mamá...- decía Hotaru entre sollozos y una voz baja –

Así...entre el silencio de su tristeza y sus sollozos...lentamente...junto con la cálida luz de luna que entraba por la ventan Hotaru fue cerrando los ojos, mientras que con todas su fuerzas abrazaba el diario de su madre...asimilando que tal vez...la pudiera soñar...soñar con los momentos que nunca pudieron ser....

    :.::..::..fIN..::..::.:

Éste fic, la verdad es muy triste, y a la vez muy corto, pero creo que nos ayuda a conocer un poco mas a acerca de esta melancólica y triste guerrera...y comprender un poco mas su soledad y depresión...Los nombres de Keiko y Souichi Tomoe son los originales del Manga. Y como muchas veces dicen...Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen...lo único en mi poderes la trama de la historia...=)

El diario de la Madre de Hotaru, no acaba ahí...todavía faltan 3 hojas....si desean saber el verdadero final de ésta historia díganmelo a través de sus reviews...ya que les prometo que el verdadero final es aún mas triste...pero necesario para conocer el trasfondo de ésta sailor...La Sailor de la Destrucción...

Un gran abrazo a Yavanna, Achan, selene y griverlion por su apoyo con este fic....Dedicado a ustedes amigos!!! ^---^

Atte.

Kero-chan


	3. Las 3 últimas hojas del Diario: La Agoní...

**Querida Hija**

_Capítulo 3_

"Las 3 últimas hojas del Diario: La Agonía de lo que pudo Ser"

-----.-----

Hotaru terminó de leer la última hoja, y no se pudo contener...las lágrimas que ya se secaban por los sollozos de hace algunos minutos, volvieron a reaparecer cuando Hotaru, soltó toda esa tristeza y melancolía que guardaba en su ser desde hace mucho al no poder estar con su madre y no tenerla en los momentos que se sintió tan sola, y que su padre no pudo recurrir por su trabajo...

---Mamá...- decía Hotaru entre sollozos y una voz baja –

Así...entre el silencio de su tristeza y sus sollozos...lentamente...junto con la cálida luz de luna que entraba por la ventana Hotaru fue cerrando los ojos, mientras que con todas su fuerzas abrazaba el diario de su madre...asimilando que tal vez...la pudiera soñar...soñar con los momentos que nunca pudieron ser....

-----.-----

El sol entraba ya por la ventana del cuarto de Hotaru, los rayos que denotaban la luz de la mañana, mostraban a una Hotaru acurrucada en su cama, abrazando fuertemente el diario de su madre, su rostro denotaba rastros de lágrimas secas, mismas que dieron rienda suelta la noche anterior, al haber leído la mayoría del diario de su madre.

El Sr. Tomoe decidió bajar a preparar el desayuno, si el delicioso olor a hotcakes y tocino, no despertaba a su pequeña, el mismo le llevaría el desayuno a su cama, ya que él consideraba a su hija como una princesa que debía tener todos los lujos. Al pensar esto, Souichi sonrió para sí mismo, ya que si Keiko hubiera escuchado ese comentario, lo hubiera reprendido por ser tan consentidor.

Hotaru despertó al olor del desayuno que ya se encontraba terminando su padre, tardó un poco en despertarse completamente, ya que aún tenía que asimilar todo lo que había pasado en la noche. Rápidamente se levanto de la cama, guardó el diario en un cajón colocado a un lado de la cama perteneciente a una mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño, ahí se lavó la cara para quitar cualquier rastro de llanto y evitar que su padre se preocupara, se arregló un poco y por fin se decidió a bajar para juntarse con su padre. Mientras realizaba éstas acciones, Hotaru prefirió mantener en secreto todo, la noticia de que había encontrado el diario de su madre, podría sorprender más de la cuenta a su padre, y lo que menos quería, era incomodarlo cuando en realidad la estaban pasando muy bien los dos.

"¡Buenos días mi pequeña!" dijo Souichi con una amable sonrisa en sus labios.  "¡Buenos días papá!" respondió amenamente Hotaru, mientras se acercaba a la mesa lista ya solamente para sentarse y degustar los alimentos. El Sr. Tomoe rápidamente se acercó con un plato lleno de hotcakes y tocino, mientras tanto, Hotaru decidió ayudarle poniendo en la mesa, la mantequilla y la miel de maple, ingredientes necesarios para complementar su desayuno.  Después de acomodar todo en la mesa, Hotaru tomó asiento mientras que Souichi terminaba de arrimar la leche y se sentaba.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" ambos dijeron al unísono. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos comían amenamente, y en algunos momentos el Sr. Tomoe sacaba comentarios agradables o Hotaru divertía a su padre con anécdotas que había vivido anteriormente con Serena y las demás chicas.

-.-

Cerca de las ruinas de los laboratorios Tomoe, se encontraba un aparato de composición extraña, algo maltratado y corroído por el tiempo. Al parecer, ninguna de las autoridades de ese distrito se había encargado de limpiar todo ese lugar, ya que seguía como quedó en la batalla decisiva contra Faraón 90 y la Dama 9.  El aparato comenzó a tambalearse, como si alguna cosa quisiera salir de él, destellos de luces se empezaron a hacer presentes, y por varios segundos una explosión se presentó. El fuego así como también el humo se esparcieron por todo el lugar, mostrando solamente la silueta de un ser que no se podía distinguir, lo único visible eran unos ojos inyectados de sangre, y una sonrisa malévola hasta el punto de llegar a ser aterradora.

-.-

Hotaru y su padre terminaron el desayuno. El Sr. Tomoe le comentó a Hotaru, que mas tarde saldrían al centro de la ciudad, y recorrerían las tiendas, comerían un helado y se divertirían mucho. Hotaru subió a cambiarse y estar lista para cuando su padre le dijera el momento de partir. Por mientras, el Sr. Tomoe se quedó en la cocina recogiendo todo, para que dentro de pocas horas, saliera a pasear con su hija, en su mente, el planeaba todo lo que harían esa misma tarde.

Rápidamente, cuando Hotaru llegó a su cuarto, sacó el diario de su madre; desde que lo había encontrado, no deseaba separarse de él ni un solo momento. Hotaru recorrió lentamente cada una de las hojas del diario, ahora, solo leía algunas partes, las que le llamaban la atención o que consideraba más especiales que las demás. La pequeña niña se sorprendió, al ver, que el diario, no terminaba donde ella había imaginado; al parecer, la emoción y fatiga de la noche anterior, no le permitieron ver que quedaban algunas hojas antes de que el diario llegara a su fin. Con mucha curiosidad, Hotaru dio vuelta a la hoja y se encontró con que solo le faltaban por leer tres hojas.

Una ola de emociones llegó a su cuerpo, al parecer, sentía alegría por saber de que el diario de su madre no terminaba aún y que por eso, faltaban más detalles por conocer.

La pequeña de cabellos negros empezó a leer la única de las tres hojas que tenía algo escrito. "No…no puede ser" murmuró asombrada, mientras que sus ojos se hacían tan grandes como platos debido a su pequeño descubrimiento "Ésta hoja tiene la fecha de su muerte…". Comenzó a leer…

_Notas de Keiko:_

_Estos últimos días han sido demasiado extraños. Souichi se encuentra más adentrado en sus experimentos como nunca lo había estado, ya casi no viene a la casa, y en cada oportunidad que tiene, se lleva a Hotaru. Realmente me asusta, pienso que un laboratorio que maneja cosas tan peligrosas, no es apto para una pequeña como mi querida Hotaru…pero, ya es imposible discutir con él, pareciera que cada vez que intento hablar con él, se pone de malas._

_Algo que también me intriga, es ese grupo que contrató para la ayuda en su laboratorio, esas jóvenes que no me dan nada de confianza, Eudial, Mimet, Telu, Viluy y Ciprin, ninguna tiene un aspecto bueno, su personalidad es muy áspera y más que científicas parecen brujas; algún día de éstos las investigaré, quiero asegurarme de que no representan una amenaza para mi esposo. _

_Notas Nocturnas (Mismo Día):_

_Ya es de noche, acabo de regresar de los laboratorios, y lo único que puedo pensar es de que mis sospechas son cada vez más grandes, algo demasiado extraño ocurre en esos lugares, y ahora mas que nunca, intentaré sacar de ahí a Hotaru y a Souichi, no considero nada saludable estar encerrado entre 4 paredes por más de 12 horas, mucho menos para una pequeña. Trataré de tomar nota de todo lo que sucede, ya que así me será más fácil investigar a cada una de esas mujeres extrañas…Regresaré a investigar en estos momentos…_

Al parecer, hasta ahí habían llegado los apuntes de Keiko, no mostraban nada más, sólo dejaban inconclusa la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, aunque la mente de Hotaru empezaba a entrelazar las ideas…la pequeña de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, el diario tambaleaba de sus manos, realmente se encontraba aterrada por los pensamientos que la estaban asechando…

-.-

Hotaru y su padre salieron rumbo a la ciudad para divertirse un poco, aunque la preocupación se encontraba rondando los pensamientos de Hotaru, ésta trataba de disimular lo mas que se pudiese, ya que su padre no necesitaba preocuparse por cosas de las cuáles su mente ya había sido librada; ese problema era suyo, y ella, solamente ella llegaría hasta el fondo de esa intriga.

-.-

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y al parecer, el ser que anteriormente había salido del aparato extraño se encontraba rondando el lugar, solamente se podían escuchar murmullos y gruñidos, como si éste ser estuviera hablando consigo mismo, y regañándose a la vez. Sosteniendo un poco su báculo, se sentó en una de las piedras y empezó a meditar acerca de lo que haría ahora.

"Jajaja!!!" rió desquiciadamente "Ahora que estoy libre nadie podrá detenerme para destruir a esas tontas Sailors…y también a…" agregaba, mientras sus ojos ponían una mirada asesina "…necesito vengarme de esa tonta de…". La silueta súbitamente se levantó y comenzó a brillar, mientras que sus gritos se oían alrededor de todo el lugar "PREPÁRENSE GUERRERAS…HE VUELTO PARA VENGARME JAJAJA Y AHORA…¡¡¡NO DUDARÉ EN MATARLAS!!! JAJAJAJAJA", las tinieblas que ya abrazaban el lugar, ayudaron para hacer desaparecer a esa silueta, que al parecer ya tenía muy claro su objetivo.

-.-

Souichi ya había apagado las luces en el cuarto de su pequeña, así como también, ya le había dado las buenas noches, el se encontraba feliz, de ver feliz a su hija, aunque el no supiese lo que realmente estaba sintiendo Hotaru.

Hotaru trataba de dormir, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar y al parecer, imágenes persistentes aparecían rápidamente en su cabeza, imágenes de una mujer destruyendo todo a su paso, entre todas esas cosas, su casa, a su padre…y a ella. La Sailor de la destrucción despertó empapada de sudor y realmente exaltada, esas imágenes eran casi tan reales como las sensaciones que sentía en los mismos sueños, ahora, la incertidumbre se había acrecentado, ya que ahora Hotaru estaba segura, de que esa persona en su sueño, era alguien que ya conocía…pero ¿Quién podría ser?

Al ver que no podía conciliar el sueño, la pequeña niña salió al pórtico de su casa y decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que se encontraban ahí. Empezó a ver las estrellas, y con su mirada entrecerrada, intentaba pedirles que le ayudaran a saber acerca de las imágenes de sus sueños. Un gran destello de luz proveniente de Juuban la sacó de su concentración, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del resplandecer, y decidió investigar que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que definitivamente no era algo normal.

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Saturno!" gritó "¡Transformación!". El traje de Sailor Saturn apareció en un destello color morado; en un pequeño baile, alzando y entrecruzando los brazos, moviendo la cadera, la falda color morado apareció. El moño delantero tanto trasero, se formó después de que listones colores lilas aparecieran. Levantando primero la pierna derecha, siendo rodeada por luces en tonos marrón, apareció su bota, lo mismo hizo con la pierna izquierda. Su frente se iluminó, mostrando el símbolo de Saturno, que poco después se convirtió en su tiara. Dando un giro con gracia, aparecieron sus guantes, y en una lluvia de colores opacos, apareció su guadaña. Sailor Saturn terminó su transformación, y corrió rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad, nada bueno podía pasar, y menos con el sueño que anteriormente había tenido.

-.-

El extraño enemigo comenzó a destruir todo a su paso y a cualquier persona que pasaba, le robaba la energía y le dejaba inconsciente. Sailor Saturn corría lo más rápido posible, las explosiones estaban avanzando, señal de que su enemigo se movía y estaba causando desastres. "¡¡¡Jajaja!!! ¡Mueran patéticos seres humanos, sufran con mi gran poder!". La silueta comenzó a moverse con más destreza, parecía que disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Una luz destellante y color morado cegó por varios segundos a la silueta que causaba el alboroto, "Soy una Sailor Scout que forma parte de una nueva era, mi planeta guardián es el planeta de la destrucción Saturno, Soy la Sailor de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento, ¡soy Sailor Saturn!".

"Vaya, vaya…" dijo la sombra después de recuperarse de la ceguera momentánea "…pero si es una Sailor Scout, ustedes tienen mucho que pagar, y no dejaré que me venzan… ¡una vez más!". Los ojos de la Sailor de la destrucción se abrieron al oír la frase "una vez más", es decir, que ese enemigo, ya lo habían derrotado con anterioridad las Sailor Scouts y que había regresado para vengarse. La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, de repente, todo el lugar se iluminó, y Sailor Saturn por fin pudo ver quién era ese enemigo que había regresado para rendir cuentas a las Sailors. La expresión de Sailor Saturn pasó de una consternada, a una totalmente aterrada: Ropas amarillas y negras…estrella negra entrelazada en un báculo de madera, tiara extraña en la frente, risa malvada y una voz que denotaba pura maldad; "Tu eres…" hizo una pausa "¡…Mimet!". Mimet lanzó una fuerte carcajada y vio detenidamente a la Sailor que tenía enfrente, "Al parecer, tu no estabas cuando la tonta de Telu me encerró en esa máquina maldita, pero no importa, eres una Sailor ¡y debo destruirte a toda costa!" la mujer de cabellos amarillos saltó y atacó con su báculo a Sailor Saturn. "¡Campo de Energía!" Sailor Saturn repeló el ataque, Mimet saltó y quedo de espaldas a Sailor Saturn, al voltear, Mimet ya había desaparecido, confundida, Saturn miró a todos lados y… "¡Estrellas…Ataquen!", varias estrellas de energía golpearon a Sailor Saturn, quién inevitablemente cayó al suelo y soltó su guadaña.  Mimet se acercó a Sailor Saturn y con su afilado tacón empezó a pisar una de las manos de la guerrera. "¡Jajaja! ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer guerrera?" Mimet alzó su báculo una vez más "¡Estrellas…Ataquen!", más estrellas de energía comenzaban a salir del báculo de una de las ex-integrantes de las 'Brujas 5'. "Cuando esa maldita Telu me dejó encerrada en la máquina, no sólo me sentí sola sino que aproveche para absorber todo el poder del artefacto, así que cuando salí de ese encierro mi poder aumentó ¡diez veces!, ¡al igual que mi sed de venganza contra las Scouts y esa tonta de Telu!". Hotaru recordó que después de que tuvo conciencia y se convirtió en una Sailor otra vez, cuando atacó Galaxia, Serena le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde el historial de las 'Brujas 5' y la Copa Lunar hasta la destrucción de la Dama 9, Faraón 90 y la Dimensión Tao, así que entendía lo que decía Mimet; como sus amigas vieron que ella quedaba encerrada en esa máquina porqué una sombra la había desconectado, sombra cuya identidad descubrieron e identificaron después como otra integrante de los Cazadores de la Muerte, Telu.

Mimet dejó de atacar un momento a Sailor Saturn, permitiendo que se levantara y recuperara un poco su compostura. "Lamento decirte…" dijo mientras se apoyaba con su guadaña "…que Telu, al igual que los Cazadores de la Muerte fueron vencidos por las Sailor Scouts". La chica de cabellos rubios mostró odio en su mirada y rápidamente se movió para llegar frente a Saturn y levantarla con mucha fuerza tomándola por el cuello "Bueno…" murmuró "¡…tendré que conformarme con matarte solo a ti!". El miedo invadió por un momento a Sailor Saturn, ya que desconocía totalmente a su enemigo, y no sabía de qué podría ser capaz ahora que su poder y sed de venganza habían aumentado considerablemente.

"Estrellas… ¡Ataquen!" Mimet lanzó el ataque después de haber soltado a la Sailor de la Destrucción. El ataque dio de lleno, Saturn pobremente hacía intentos de levantarse, pero su guadaña solo le permitió apoyo para quedar hincada. "Vaya…si que eres una Sailor muy latosa, pero no te preocupes, ya que pronto acompañarás a Telu,  ¡para saludarla de mi parte!". "Estrellas, ¡Ataquen! ¡¡¡Máximo Poder!!!", la rabiada mujer alzó su báculo, el cuál, empezó a brillar en tonalidades púrpuras y oscuras, energía empezó a almacenarse en el centro del báculo para segundos después salir disparada en forma de miles de pequeñas estrellas de pura energía maligna.

Sailor Saturn no pudo evitar el ataque que le dio completamente de lleno y cayó vencida al suelo, su transformación desapareció, dejando expuesta su verdadera identidad. Mimet se acercó victoriosa al cuerpo y no pudo contener su expresión al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que yacía a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

Mimet soltó una cruel carcajada y movió un poco el cuerpo de Hotaru con su pie para que despertase. "¡Vamos niña! ¡Levántate!" exclamó "¿Quién iba a pensar que una de las latosas Sailors, iba a resultar ser, la misma hija del líder de los Cazadores de la Muerte?" sonrió "¡Jajajajaja!". Hotaru se levantó con muchos esfuerzos, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo, tenía muy pocas fuerzas como para mantener la cabeza en alto, "Mi padre ya no es el líder de los Cazadores de la Muerte, ahora, vivimos una vida normal--------". Mimet se sentó un momento para terminar de digerir la información, ella estaba completamente sola, ya no había ni 'Brujas 5' ni Cazadores de la Muerte, ahora, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. "Jajaja…" rió levemente "…entonces, si ya no hay nadie más a quién servirle, podré hacer de las mías y ¡nadie me podrá detener!".

Hotaru se levantó, al parecer, tendría que sacar fuerzas de algún lado para poder vencer a Mimet. Los ojos de la chica de cabellos negros parecían como dos luciérnagas encendidas con sed de justicia. "¿Nunca se te acaba la fuerza verdad mocosa?" dijo sarcásticamente "Así de obstinada era tu madre…", Hotaru oyó el nombre de su madre, salir de los labios de esa mujer malvada y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho. "Así es…" continuó "…tu madre nunca confió en ninguna de nosotras las Brujas, así que nos empezó a investigar y casi nos descubre…" Hotaru empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor, ahora proveniente de su estómago. "…Sino es porque un día decidimos tenderle una trampa…".

-.-

_Keiko entró a escondidas al laboratorio subterráneo del colegio Mugen, pasó desapercibida, subió un largo tramo de escaleras, y llego hasta un cuarto que tenía escrito en la puerta "Witches 5". "Así que si son brujas, lo sabía, no me hacían sentir ninguna confianza" Keiko abrió lentamente la puerta, estaba muy oscuro, y sólo la pálida luz de una pequeña lámpara mostraba pocos metros de camino para que pudiera avanzar. Desde un principio, se le había hecho muy fácil la entrada al lugar sin ser vista, pero omitió esos pensamientos al sentir más y más curiosidad por descubrir quiénes eran realmente esas personas que rodeaban a su querido Souichi. _

_Desde una habitación bien escondida, las 5 brujas se encontraban viendo como su víctima iba directo a la trampa, todas tenían una sonrisa triunfal, y cada una tenía su arma preparada para enseñarle a esa mujer entrometida, que nadie se metía con las 5 Brujas de los Cazadores de la Muerte._

_"¿Que son éstas semillas tan extrañas?" dijo al detenerse un poco y observar las semillas de demonios que se conservaban en un líquido rosado. "¿…y esto?" dijo ahora, señalando papeles que tenían fotos de muchas personas, desde artistas, hasta jóvenes y niños. "¿Pero de que se trata esto?", Keiko siguió caminando, y vio el cubículo de Eudial con muchos cargadores para su lanzallamas; el cubículo de Mimet, con muchos caracoles; el de Telu, con muchas plantas alrededor; Viluy tenía muchos aparatos extraños y complicados;  finalmente, Ciprin, tenía muchas cosas en su oficina, pero lo extraño, es que ese cubículo parecía de dos personas, no de una. _

_"¡Ahora!" gritaron las 5 mujeres y salieron del cuarto de donde observaban. "¡Mis queridas plantas, impidan movimiento alguno a ésta mujer!", al dar la orden Telu, miles de lianas salieron de su cubículo y enredaron a Keiko, dejándola sin movimiento alguno. "¡Lo sabía, ustedes son personas malas y ustedes influyen a Souichi!". Eudial soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a Keiko "Usted es una impertinente señora, su esposo fue el que nos contrató, nosotras no tenemos nada de influencia en él" ahora fue Viluy la que le siguió a la bruja de cabello rojo "Las personas que se interponen en nuestro camino…deben pagar". Keiko empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, esas mujeres podían ser capaces de cualquier atrocidad. "Chicas, yo opino que le demos una lección a la Sra. Tomoe…jajaja" después de dar la sentencia, Ciprin se dirigió a su cubículo por su báculo, al igual que Mimet por el suyo, Eudial por su lanzallamas y Ciprin por su mini computador.  Keiko solo pudo levantar su rostro cansado pero su mirada denotaba dos ojos radiantes llenos de furia, pero a la vez compasión, parecían dos luciérnagas encendidas, que podían casi iluminar la oscuridad del cuarto. _

_"¡¡¡¡Lanzallamas!!!!" gritó con fuerza Eudial, mientras una sonrisa sádica cubría su rostro._

_"¡Estrellas…Ataquen!" exclamó Mimet apuntando hacia Keiko._

_"Computadora Nano… ¡Ataca!" Viluy comandó el ataque con una mirada fría y cruel._

_"Báculo… ¡Elimina!" Ciprin dirigió su ataque hacia Keiko, su voz era totalmente llana y vacía._

_Telu se dedicaba a mirar y reír, la inhumana tortura que le daban a la madre de Hotaru se hacía cada vez mas intensa, Keiko sentía mucho dolor, una lágrima alcanzó a escapar y un pequeño suspiro fue lo último que dejó salir de su cuerpo "Souichi…Hotaru…los…amo." La máquina Nano de Viluy pronto terminó de disolver el cuerpo de Keiko, dejando solamente el cristal del corazón puro, el cuál era más grande y brillante de lo que ellas hubieran visto. De las tinieblas del lugar, Petirol salió para tomar el cristal del corazón puro "Vaya…ésta será una buena ofrenda para nuestro enviado del mal, bien hecho chicas…". Las 6 brujas limpiaron un poco el lugar, se pusieron sus batas y continuaron con sus experimentos del día. _

-.-

Hotaru no pudo controlar las lágrimas, su madre había muerto tratando de salvarlos. Las 5 brujas la trataron como a una marioneta y no se tocaron el corazón para hacerle pasar ese dolor.

Mimet se encontraba parada cerca de Hotaru, acababa de terminar de contar la historia, pero su rostro era invadido por una perversa sonrisa al recordar todo lo sucedido, ya que sabía que se había divertido aquella vez, lanzando sus ataque sin cesar.

"¡¡¡¡¡Porque!!!!!" gritó Hotaru con lágrimas en su rostro, aún posada en el suelo "¡¡¡Ella nunca les hizo nada!!!" la pequeña ahora había bajado su rostro y golpeado el suelo con uno de sus puños. "Cualquier persona que se entrometiera con nosotros, debía desaparecer…" dijo Mimet en un tono demasiado obstinado "…además, tu madre ya estaba muy cerca de descubrirnos, así que la tuvimos que eliminar, fue muy fácil, además, su corazón era muy puro, y nos sirvió como ofrenda para nuestro enviado del mal". Hotaru no podía soportarlo, Mimet lo decía como si hubiera sido algo de todos los días…no podía dejarlo así…su espíritu pedía… ¡Venganza!

Las fuerzas regresaban poco a poco al cuerpo de Hotaru. Por momentos, su cuerpo empezó a brillar demasiado, luces de color morado envolvieron su cuerpo, y sus miembros se fueron alargando poco a poco, en cuestión de segundos, la pequeña guerrera, se convirtió por completo en la joven Sailor Saturn.

"Mimet…" sentenció "…pagarás por lo que has hecho, ¡jamás te perdonaré! ¡¡¡Una bruja, pagará el pecado de todas!!!". Mimet tembló ante la amenaza, pero recobró la confianza, al recordar que tenía un poder supremo al de esa Sailor.

"Estrellas… ¡Ataquen!"

"¡¡¡Campo de Energía!!!"

"¡Maldita! ¡No podrás esquivar mi ataque todo el tiempo!" la bruja desapareció en el aire dejando confundida a Sailor Saturn, pronto salió por sus espaldas y la golpeó fuertemente con su báculo. "¡¡¡Ah!!!" gritó de dolor, "¡Eso te enseñará! ¡¡¡Vivirás el mismo destino que tu madre!!!", Sailor Saturn se recobró rápidamente, y cada vez que Mimet hacía burla del recuerdo de su madre, aumentaba su ira.

"¡¡¡Tumba del Silencio!!!" Saturn niveló su ataque para que no destruyera todo a su paso, sabía que tenían que irse de ahí, sino terminarían destruyendo la ciudad, o el mundo entero. "¡Nunca me atraparás!" Sailor Saturn empezó a brincar de edificio a edificio, al encontrarse en uno de los más altos de la ciudad, ubicó un pequeño asteroide, donde podrían terminar su batalla sin destruir o dañar a las personas; pronto desvaneció en el aire, se había teletransportado. "¡¡¡Insulsa…seguiré su rastro aunque tenga que ir hasta el fin del universo!!!". Pronto Mimet desapareció en el aire y apareció en un pequeño asteroide, lejos de la tierra donde podría culminar la batalla.

"Si crees que esto te da ventaja, estás equivocada" recalcaba la joven bruja.

"¡Aquí pelearemos mejor, no soy ninguna cobarde, como ustedes lo fueron con mi madre!"

"¡¡¡Calla!!! Estrellas… ¡Ataquen!" el ataque de Mimet fue ahora más fuerte que los anteriores, Saturn no podría detenerlo tan fácilmente. Rápidamente alzó su guadaña, con mucho esfuerzo trataba de repeler el ataque y regresarlo, la fuerza entre las dos era tanta, que sus pies empezaban a hundirse en la roca del asteroide. "'¡¡¡¡¡¡Kya!!!!!!!" la Sailor de la Destrucción sacó una fuerza inmensa y regresó el ataque a Mimet quién cayó exhausta al suelo. "No…me…vencerás…tan…fácil…" musitó. La punta de la guadaña de la Sailor, pronto se situó en el cuello de Mimet. "Es hora…de que pagues…", Mimet estaba acorralada, su mirada seguía siendo frívola, y al parecer, no tenía miedo. "Tonta… ¡Caíste!", el báculo de Mimet se movió solo situándose a las espaldas de Saturn, quién antes de poder evitar cualquier cosa, fue golpeada por una enorme estrella de energía. Ahora era el báculo de Mimet el que se encontraba en el cuello de Saturn. "¡¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!!", justo cuando Mimet iba a dar el golpe final, el cuerpo de Saturn se elevó, su tiara había sido remplazada ahora por el signo de Saturno, su guadaña brillaba al igual que ella. "Tumba…" Mimet sabía que ahora no tenía escapatoria "¡¡¡¡¡…del Silencio!!!!!"… "¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!". Una gran explosión cubrió todo el asteroide destruyendo todo a su paso, Mimet quedó atrapada y su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Una pequeña roca albergó el cuerpo de la Sailor de la Muerte y Resurrección a quién le quedaban pocos momentos de vida, "Mamá…Papá…lo siento…".

-.-

Souichi se levantó de su cama al ver como una gran luz que provenía del cielo, pronto, fue a ver a Hotaru, y su cabeza albergaba una tremenda preocupación después de ver que su hija no estaba. "No…Por Favor…Hotaru no…".

-.-

Sailor Saturn se encontraba dando sus últimos respiros, cuando un cálido brillo alumbró el pequeño espacio donde se encontraba. "Mi pequeña…" fue el sonido que salió de la suave luz "…aún no es tu momento…". Saturn abrió un poco los ojos, y sintió como las energías regresaban poco a poco a su cuerpo, temerosa de que fuera un sueño, se mantuvo callada, al notar esto, el pequeño destello, se convirtió ahora, en una pequeña imagen de Keiko. "Mi querida hija…gracias…gracias por proteger ese recuerdo que yo dejé en ti…por proteger a tu madre, por salvar su espíritu", al ver que no era un sueño, Hotaru abrió completamente los ojos, los cuáles ya estaban siendo invadidos por las lágrimas una vez más "Mamá…" Hotaru sintió una sensación cálida y conocida en su mejilla, como si su madre la estuviera acariciando "…yo…no quiero perderte una vez más…no podría…Mamá…", la pequeña esfera de luz comenzaba a desvanecerse "Hotaru…jamás me perderás…yo siempre…te querré…y estaré…contigo…". La esfera se fue convirtiendo en una gran cantidad de luz, que empezó a cubrir a Hotaru, el cuerpo de la joven, empezaba a sentir como si estuviera siendo abrazada, como si regresara a esos días en los que su madre y ella corrían por el parque, o tomaban un helado, o simplemente reposaban en la sala viendo la colección tan grande de lámparas que tenían; Hotaru despertó en su cuarto, todo había regresado a la normalidad, su cuerpo volvió a ser el de una pequeña niña, y por lo visto, su padre no se había dado cuenta de nada.

"¡Hotaru!" llamó su padre "¡Baja, el desayuno ya está listo!"

"¡Si papá!" contestó algo confundida. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su pecho, y sintió como parte del espíritu de su madre, había quedado dentro de ella. Ahora entendía, porque fue que su madre le dijo que jamás volvería a estar sola. Rápidamente Hotaru bajó las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de eso, dio un pequeño beso, a un retrato que tenía al lado de su cama.

El retrato mostraba a Souichi abrazado de Keiko quién es sus brazos llevaba a Hotaru bebé.

.·:: fIN ::·.

Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y disculpen la tardanza, pronto terminaré el único fic de Sailor Moon que me falta, El Llamado del Mar. ¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!! ¡Nos veremos pronto!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
